Norland
Norland '''is the northern, icy continent of the world of Gaia, the landmass is exceedingly cold, with large open stretches of snow and ice for miles across the majority of its surface. Well known for its many dangers, a harsh and unforgiving land, where the weak do not live long, and where living means a constant fight for survival and supremacy, History Built soon after colonization, the warp gates were constructed by the Aurchon Transendists and their Sezonian thralls, who traveled to the world from Psdonian territories in Gaia's harsh northern pole. The original purpose of the gates was one of instantaneous, inter-dimensional transportation of resources to other worlds within the Psdonian empire. Built from technology, the gates were vast, capable of transporting massive quantities of resources at a time, and were located at nodes across the planet due to the world's geomagnetic web, a series of channels of energy that were necessary for the gates to function. It was during this time, the Aurchon known only as the Timeweaver arrived to the colony, having just began experimenting with his power over time given to him by the God-King. Through use of techniques, the Timeweaver and his fellow Aurchons were able to garner a silver of temporal energy, fusing it into the matrix of the warp gates. These warp gates become portals from with they could import objects from alternative timelines, replicate resources even living creatures such as Cloulus, Grey Men and many other creatures pulled from history to to made useful to the Ps and their operations. However, after a time of efficiency, something in the mechanisms of the gates went terrible wrong. Radiation levels from alternative timelines became critical. Quickly growing uncontrollably unstable, the gates collapsed in on their-selves, their physical structure shattering and breaking apart, and without them in place to keep the energies in check, it spilled through the ruined portals, causing widespread mutations and creating the first of many monstrous creatures and races. When the mechanisms of the gates were finally and fully destroyed by the catastrophic failure, the Spectral Ps ever-watchful sized the opportunity, using tears in reality, the otherworld of the Warp began to bleed into the physical dimension, creating forevermore the twisted Warp Lands. The sole survivor, the Timeweaver, realizing the colony was beyond saving, fled the planet, never to return. The mutated creatures and servants of the Warp swelled and spread across the continent, influenced and controlled by their Spectral Ps masters and other malevolent entities that exist in the hellish Ps Reality. Geography The lands of Norland are primarily wild, untamed and uncharted. Dominated by the cold, save by Sharlezar Valley with much of the rest of Norland's geography carved from the land by ancient glaciers. A frozen wasteland stalked by all manner of gruesome monsters, the tales of which tell of it fail to fully encapsulate its brutality. Few crops can grow here, for the land itself hard as stone and the howling winds cut like daggers of purest steel. A network of fjords and mist-clouded isles wreathes the coasts, further inland give way to barren steeps and then rises into mighty and foreboding mountain ranges. Massive stretches of vast forests mark a great deal of the land; ancient taigas that house foul things, ferocious beasts of unnatural strength and power. To the north, vast seas of glacial packed ice stretch down and cover nearly the entirety of the upper half of the continent. Notable Regions Sharlezar Valley An anomaly on itself; a lush tropical basin in the midst of Norland. Acting as a self-contained environment where the Aurchon Transcendists allowed their creations to roam and flourish. It is viewed by many of Norland's embattled races as a kind of promised land. * '''Brokentide Lake: A lake inhabited by a strange aquatic beast. * Twisted Root Village: The fortified village of the savage Twisted Root tribe of northmen. * Creators's Overlook: A facility located far above the ground, the Aurchons build this vantage point where they oversaw their creations. * Flame Cluster Ridge: A cluster of volcanoes, the lava touches the underground streams to the west, for the natural springs there are steamy, bubbling pools riddled with scalding geysers. * Skyscreech Plateau: A plateau that are the nesting grounds for many of the basin's pterodactyl population. * The Boneyard: A sort of graveyard for the basin's reptilian behemoths, covered with skeletal remains. * Mound Lands: A region dotted with vast castle-like mounds full of termite like insects. * Lair of the Great Rawr: The home of the Great Rawr, the monstrous god of the Gaahlot pygmy tribe of the basin. * Gaahlot Camp: The camp of the pygmy Gaahlot tribe. * Raptor Rock: A rock shaped into the image of a raptor's skull. * Hadkixx's Hollow: A spider-infested cavern and the home to Hadkixx, revered by members of the Mawleck tribe. * Goro Tar Pits: Several lakes of black tar in a area of sparsest tree cover, the bones of reptiles and other beasts lie strewn about the place. * Mawleck Village: The village of the pygmy Mawleck tribe. * Fungal Cave: A large cave overgrown with a forest of giant fungi trees. * Aurchon's Terrance: A old ruin where the Aurchons performed tests and experiments. * Umgwie Ruins: A series of ruins inhabited by the pygmy Umgwie tribe. * Misty Marshland: A vast marshland drenched in both in moisture and mist. * Fern Garden: A secluded ferny valley and the home to a herd of rare stegosaurus. * Twisted Root Glen: A sacred site of the Twisted Root tribe's patron spirit. Norseka A peninsula suffused with the corruptive energies of the Warp by its proximity to the ruined warp gate, dominated by mountainous tundra and divided among the barbaric kingdoms and territories of many bloodthirsty and warlike tribes. Stalked by all manners of Warp-infected beasts. Mutation is common here, and many tribes are afflicted with the influence of the Warp to at least some extent. The northmen, of course, do not see that as negative, quite the opposite. * Bromvund: A ruin that is all that is left of the tomb built by a warlord in memory of his lover. Great Eastern Steppes A vast land covered in frigid plains and barren grasslands speckled with the occasional stubby tree or monument to commemorate the death of some great warrior or chieftain. Halisard Mountains A massive and sprawling mountain range known for their harsh climate and deadly inhabitants. Despite the inhospitable weather, the mountains teem with life. Herds of hardy woolly beasts are plentiful, crisscrossing the rock-strewn slopes and snowy plateaus seeking food. Deep Mires A large, otherworldly patch of fens, bogs and marshes located within the harsh and bleak lands of the north. Sythnorms in large numbers can be found here and many other Warp-spawned creatures.Category:Gaia Category:Place